This invention relates to the field of charging and conversion consoles for interconnecting with and retaining portable communication units therein for charging and mobile operation and more particularly to a reel mechanism for the accommodation of portable units having various lengths.
With the advent of portable communication units in addition to mobile communication units in such fields as public safety, it was desirable to be able to recharge the batteries of a portable unit when within the vehicle. Plug-in pockets were added to mobile units for this purpose. Since having two separate communications units in a vehicle involves much duplication of components, it was desirable to make a portable unit which was readily adaptable to mobile use. Units were built wherein the circuits of a portable unit were utilized as the core of a mobile unit when the portable unit was plugged into a console in the vehicle. However, portable units were subsequently built with varying lengths, e.g., to accommodate smaller or larger battery packs, and it was desirable to devise a common model of adapter for use with a range of portable unit sizes. Adapters were made which could accommodate more than one length of portable, but the major problem encountered was the connection of a charging circuit. Other desirable characteristics for such an adapter are theft and damage prevention for the portable while inserted in the console, plus ease of insertion and release.